Against All Odds
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Three unlikely heroes team up against three villains on a quest to prevent the three villains from spreading the ultimate darkness. Can the three heroes prove with all odds stacked against them that good will triumph over evil? Find out in Against All Odds. OC centered, based off an art collab with some friends.


**Against All Odds Chapter 1: Three unlikely allies**

 **Alright before I begin this is related to an art collaboration I made on Colors! There will be six OC characters 3 of which I own and three by other authors. I own: Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Nix the Dark and Rena the Hedgehog. All are colorslive accounts not fanfiction so you won't find the owners here. This takes place 50 years after all of Rage's other adventures.**

 **Sonar is owned by Sonar_the_fox**

 **Mick is owned by Sonicgril13**

 **Mark is owned by JayandVolts**

 **And now let's begin!**

"Sonar look out!" I yell pushing her out of the way of an attack to counter it sending it back at the dark spawn who launched it.

"Thanks Rage." Sonar answers before Mark is hit over and caught by Sonar. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mark says standing back up "I hate to say it but this might be it…" he says as the dark spawns close in on the three

 _My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog the Chaos Guardian and you might be guessing as to what is going on right now well maybe it is best I start from the beginning? The two with me are Sonar and Mark. Sonar is a guardian of another world and Mark is just another guy. You might be thinking that there is no way in hell we are just all together as friends and well… your right… sort of. Yeah I should start from the beginning because trust me it is complicated…_

The sun rose over Angels Island my peaceful home. I was asleep on the shrine like normal before I was awoken by Tikal. Everyday it was wake up and do nothing. It's simple but boring. Ever since I defeated Nix a long time ago everything has been peaceful. I haven't heard from him since. But that is good because Nix is an age old being and to finally kill him is a victory for all. I stood up and looked at Tikal who smiles brightly. "Glad to see you're up." She says as I stretch,

"Yeah," I say with a yawn "So what's going on?" Although I knew the answer already.

"Well actually…" Tikal says pausing. About time! She had something I needed to look in to! I need to get off this island once and a while "We picked up strange activity in Green Hill so it might be best you look into it."

"Say no more!" I smiled and ran to the edge of the island before I jumped off the edge. Next thing I do is focus my energy and change forms. I became my Aero Chaos Form a form I use to boost the powers of my Aero Chaos and to fly. I could use my Super, Hyper, True Chaos, Perfect Chaos or Ultima Chaos as well but those are for combat. My Aero Chaos increases my speed and grants me flight. Also boosts the effectiveness of my Aero Chaos form of Elemental Chaos. Elemental Chaos is a form of Chaos I have access to which is simply Chaos and magical elements mixed together very useful! Anyway I reached Green Hill in no time and I felt it almost instantly…dark energy. I land and revert to my normal form and summon my sword Bureijingukaosu in his sheath.

The next thing I knew a white fox in a blue kimono rand past me Dark Spawns following her. As they reached me I stood firm and stopped them. "Move out of the way!" One says. This was a shocker since Dark Spawns never talked…unless they were Nix's. Impossible though I killed Nix…they might be left overs but Nix's or not a dark spawn is a dark spawn. I figured I would play some.

"You know…" I sigh "It's not real nice to chase a lady like that."

"What did you say?" The dark spawn asks "Lord Nix will be happy to see we killed someone like you." He responds. Did my ears hear that right? Yup I am sure of it. I can't help it I laugh hard at the statement making him looked confused. "Do you not know who you are dealing with? Lord Nix will kill you for such insolence!"

"Nix is toast!" I chuckle making the group look surprised

"W-what?" it asks me

"Yeah I killed that buffoon about a year ago!" I reply

"So you are Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…" it chuckles "I will kill you!" it laughs leaping for me but I draw my sword and cut him in half. His buddies look in shock at the scene,

"Who's next?" I ask the remaining three but they all turn to run. Too bad…I have to kill them anyways so I launch a Chaos Lance at each one killing them with one hit. Pathetic! They were weak! Soon the white fox walks up to me.

"Thank you." She says to me

"No problem but what are you doing all the way out here?" I ask her and she rubs her head.

"I don't know what happened but a dark hedgehog with purple markings who called himself Nix sent me here from my world of Melodia." She answers "I am Sonar."

"Rage, Rage Chaotic." I say in greeting. Melodia? Am I hearing that wrong? I thought it was only a myth! There is a lot of information on this place in The Chaos Archives but I never thought it really existed! But a dark hedgehog with purple markings? No doubt about it…Nix.

"What were you doing out here?" she returns the same question I asked her…great.

"My job." I respond

"You're a Chaos Guardian aren't you?" she asks. I looked at her she knew what I was? How could that be? "I have heard and seen pictures of that sword you are carrying…are you Chaos himself?" she asks. Right that explains a lot. Chaos was well the God of Chaos and maker of The Chaos Emeralds he started the Chaos Guardians and died with them in The Shadow War. I came in as the one within the prophecy he gave at his dying breath to Nix the dark.

"No." I sigh before I respond to her question "I am not Chaos however I am a Chaos Guardian."

"Thank Melodia I found you! I was sent here with a guy named Mark to find a Chaos Guardian. An evil man known as Nix is taking over Melodia!" she says

"I know who he is…that pain in my side should be dead." I answer. God I hate Nix I kill him and somehow he seems to pop up again! It is more of a task then a quest nowadays. I kill him he comes back, I kill him he comes back see the pattern? But guess the cycle repeats again. "I will take care of him."

"But I want to help!" Sonar objects

"Do you know what you are up against Sonar?" I ask "Nix is no joke! He could make you one of his mindless dark followers at a snap of his fingers!"

"I am going to help you Melodia is in danger!" she says …damn she had her mind made up huh? Well guess I can't argue with her…

"Fine." I sigh agreeing "But listen to me and be careful." I warn her

"Why you're not my elder why you're no older then 20!" she responds

"That is because I am a Chaos Guardian physically I AM 20 however in reality I have been alive for about 105." I answer, a power we Chaos Guardians have is we cannot age. The only way to kill us is in battle otherwise we will live forever. I can explain another time now we need to get going.

"Sonar!" a fox yells running up to her "Are…you…okay?" he asks panting and she nods

"Yeah thanks to Rage here. He is the Chaos guardian we were sent to find." She answers

"He is the wise and legendary Chaos Guardian?" he asks skeptical "He isn't ever 25!"

"Correct." I answer "Physically I am 20 years old but I have truly lived for 105 or so years. An ability I have as a Chaos Guardian the only way to kill my kind is on the field of battle."

"Good work Sonar!" Mark says patting her on the back "now we can stop Nix, Rena and Mick!"

"Nix, who and who?" Rage asks

"Nix and his two lackeys Mick and Rena." Mark says waving them off.

"Rena?" I asks… I know that name, the sexual opposite of me! But she is with the darkness…

"Yeah she says she has relation to another guy but I don't care." Mark answers

"Rena is no joke." I say I know from experience "She is my sexual other she could kill you just as fast as I could now we need to stop wasting time and move." I insist walking ahead both behind me. This was a start of an unlikely friendship…

 **To be continued...**


End file.
